


High up in the couch

by RedRiver24816



Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Trans Male Character, Trans Mao, Vaginal Sex, humping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:47:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25721557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRiver24816/pseuds/RedRiver24816
Summary: Mao Mao finds and eats a brownie, however, he didn't expect what it had in it.
Relationships: Badgerclops/Mao Mao Mao
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	High up in the couch

**Author's Note:**

> I hope no one was waiting for me, and if you did, well… why? lmao  
> So this fic was made because Chex-nix had a brilliant idea about Mao Mao being super horny after eating some edibles.  
> MASSIVE shoutouts to renpawbs (@renpawbs on Twitter) for giving me a lot of information about weed and edibles. Also, shoutouts to HauntedClock (@clockmakur on Twitter) for telling me how to use semicolons ( ; ) Because I legit had no idea how to use them.  
> Enjoy!

There wasn’t much going on in the Sheriff’s department. No evil doers or monster had been seen in town, and while Mao Mao wouldn’t lower his guard to anything, he was feeling in the mood for slacking off; munching on some snacks. Unfortunately for him, it seemed as if all the goodies they bought simply grew legs and left. He wasn’t ready to give up yet, however, and so he climbed on the kitchen counter to reach the top drawers. One by one, he looked for something to eat; and just when he was about to throw the towel, he found a ziplock bag with a brownie and a few crumbs in it. He didn’t want to take something that was not meant for him, but seeing as Badgerclops finished all other snacks without telling him, he decided to eat it. “I should remind Badgerclops that we are out of snacks later.”

\----

Badgerclops was searching the top drawers, clearly looking for something. “Hey, Mao Mao?”

“...”

“Have you seen a brownie I left here?”

“...”

Seeing his partner sitting on the couch, quietly staring at his own hands, he approached the cat. “Mao Mao?”

He turned to face his friend. There was something odd about him though, his eyes looked a little irritated and glazed over. “Y-Yeah?”

“I asked If you’ve seen my brownie. It was in this little bag.” He showed the empty ziplock bag, only a few crumbs were left in there.

“...Why would you like to know?” His voice was slower, clumsy and a tad bit worried.

“Because it’s one of my, special batch, you know. I was saving it for today and I wanted to eat it.”

“Oh boy.” Mao Mao was starting to panic ‘What if the Sky Pirates show up? How can I fight if I’m high? Will I be able to save anyone?’ The anxiety began to kick in. But despite how worried about the kingdom he was, a stronger, much stronger feeling came to his mind.

“What do you mean ‘Oh boy’?! Did you eat it?!”

“I… may have.” The cat looked back at his partner, staring at him, thinking about him. His heart was racing, and his body suddenly felt hotter.

“If you wanted some, you could have just asked!” Badgerclops was somewhat angry, he didn’t expect Mao Mao to find and eat the whole thing, let alone without him.

“Huff...Badger...clops…” Keeping his composure was becoming a hard task, but a harder one was speaking properly.

“Uh?”

“Can you… do me a favour?”

“After you ate  _ my _ brownie? Don’t think so.”

“Please fuck me” He let that out in a single, muffled breath. He was practically on the verge of humping on his partner’s face.

Surprised by the request, he stared at him. “...Oh my god, you are stoned horny.” Badgerclops sat down on the couch, just a few inches from Mao Mao. He didn’t want to miss the potential spectacle that his boyfriend had for him.

He tightly held the Badger’s robo arm, sinking his nails on the metal surface and took a deep breath. “I’ve never been _ this  _ horny in my entire life.” He took a shorter, but loud burst of air. “Please...” After letting that out, he buried his head on the mechanical limb.

“You think  _ that _ will get you out of this?” His hand stretched to reach his friend’s genitals, only a few millimeters were in the way. “Stop being so dramati-”

“Ah~” Mao Mao underestimated how ready he would be for this; the pleasure was so strong his back jolted in an arc.

Badgerclops’ fingers didn’t need to go far to cause this; not only that, but when he pulled them out, they were completely soaked. He stared at the poor guy, surprised of how much he needed him.

He took a deep breath like last time, seeing how his partner was reluctant, he didn’t mind screaming at this point. “Oh fuck ‘Clops, please!”

“A-Alright, alright. Geez, just let me put on a condom-” 

Mao Mao started to hump on Badgerclops leg, grabbing his boyfriend’s chin and turning it to face him. “Hurry up… please.” Said as he he continued, burying his face on the badger’s chest. Grinding on his lover’s leg wasn’t something new; feeling his soft, warm fur rub the exterior of his genitalia was a pleasant feeling, but he required more than that to calm his needs.

Badgerclops was having the time of his life seeing Mao Mao like that, so needy and horny, but there was no time to lose. He searched through his sash until he found what he was looking for. His partner grinding on him and whimpering was distracting, but he managed to tear the small package and take the rubber out

Without saying a word, Mao Mao snatched it and put the condom on Badgerclops’ dick by himself; squeezing it as his hand moved along its length. Now ready, he stood up and sat on his lap, leaning forward and guiding his boyfriend while kissing him. “Hngg…”

His dick had barely touched the labia, and he was debating if he should push his luck and go all the way in at once when Mao Mao whispered to his ear. 

“I need you to do it for me.”

There was no reason to hold back anymore, he grabbed Mao Mao by the rear, and slammed his dick inside the smaller guy.

His insides tighten up, a sharp, loud cry came out of him; and he could feel his whole body shaking. He came with no more than one thrust.

The sound that his friend made was so loud, he was sure it was heard even in the most distant places of the kingdom; but that didn’t matter. He gave Mao Mao a few seconds to recover, before he began thrusting. He held the cat close to him, deadening the cute but loud sounds of pleasure.

“Ba-Badgerclops.”

He could feel his friend getting tight again, but he wasn’t going to stop now. In a single move, he put Mao Mao on the couch with his back resting on it, while he was now over him; speeding the movement of his hips. He thought he would be capable to keep the pace, but his friend only got tighter and tighter the more he kept thrusting. “Dude… I…”

“Do it!”

Unable to keep holding his load, he released it all inside of the rubber. After a few seconds, he slowly pulled out, tossed the condom away, and sat in the couch.

They were exhausted, specially Mao Mao, who came a couple of times before Badgerclops did it.

Seeing his boyfriend starting to doze off, the badger grabbed him and sat him on his side, falling asleep too shortly after.


End file.
